Aramitama soshite Kushimitama
by Mahou Makai
Summary: SO3 Fanfiction. A rewrite of the storyline, and has nothing to do with the actualy plotline of the game. FaytAlbel pairing. Temporary hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**_---Aramitama soshite Kushimitama---

* * *

_**

**-Author Note-** I felt like typing up a Fayt/Albel fic, so I decided why not like this? Since I haven't really beat the game yet, and I wouldn't really know where to start the fic otherwise, this will have nothing to do with 4D-beings, Cliff Fittir, or any of the storyline in the game... Well, let's just say it's a rewrite from the time Fayt gets into the escape pod, and is near Elicoor II instead of that other planet, instead. Anyway, I hope you like it...since, of course, Albel is going to really wanna kill me for this...although, he already wants to kill me for a few other instances. o0 It's one of the top things on his list of battles to be won. -whimpers- Mommy...

**-Disclaimer-** In no way do I own the characters from Star Ocean: Till the End of Time. They are property of their respective creator, and I am only taking liberties with their characters. Besides, would you really sue a teenager for writing a fanfic?

**-Journal Entry 001-**  
_SD 772, June 13_

Three days have passed since the Helre exploded and I lost contact with Sophia, my parents, and the Pangalactic Federation. Even though games and other things had been programmed into the escape pod to keep the occupant occupied, my mind kept wandering to the planet the computer had designated the closest one with an atmospheric composition similar to Earth. What kind of place would it be, I wondered to myself, shivering in anticipation. Even though it would be equivalent to eighteenth century Earth, it was still an alien planet, and I had no way of knowing what kind of welcome would be awaiting me there.

Still, within the Federation, we learn at an early age to not be discriminatory against other races, and although I knew this quite well and didn't really mind any of the species belonging to the Federation, I didn't really know what to expect on Elicoor II. I was...scared.

For the first time in my nineteen years of existence, I was scared, and not just because it was a planet under the protection of the UP3 and therefore unexplored. The fact that I had been separated from my parents, my best friend, from all that I had known...it really put a damper on this adventure, and my active imagination kept coming up with all sorts of scary situations for when I arrived.

-...-beep- Planet fall in three minutes. Begin preparations.-

"Confirm preparations," I answered the computer, buckling the harness and tightening it, not wanting to be thrown about when we entered the atmosphere. Being the son of well-known genomorphists and authorities on symbology, I was already well-used to space travel, but all Federation members knew what it was like to fly in a ship at least once in their lifetimes, so it was nothing new.

-...-beep- Would you like to go over the UP3 before entering atmosphere?-

The computer had asked me that when it had located Elicoor II, but I already knew what was in it, so I hadn't needed to go over it then or now. The only reason it was asking again, I surmised, was that some people could be ignorant of the UP3, and accidentally does something detrimental to the planet's natural growth. "That's alright, I already know what's in it," I replied, closing my eyes.

-...-beep- Entering atmosphere. Beginning planet fall.-

"Computer, calculate the best place to land without being seen," I gasped, feeling the momentary increase of G-force before the gravitic controls kicked in to compensate. I had nearly forgotten to tell the computer to do that; otherwise it would have just landed anywhere.

--beep- Compliance.-

I sat back in the seat, feeling like I was about to cry. Telling myself I shouldn't be acting so weak, I braced myself for impact, although with the gravity control there would only be a minimally small bump inside the cockpit. I had to do something to keep my mind off the fears that made the bile rise into the back of my throat.

Within a half a minute, it was all over, and the harness automatically unbuckled as the pod's top opened a little, letting in the pure, clean air that only came with many plants and little to no pollution.

Inhaling sharply, I breathed in the scents of the area I'd landed in, wondering if it was just my imagination when I smelled that bitter scent of winter on the air. Although many would deny winter had a smell, I would fully admit that it had a sharp, almost bitter smell to it.

Hesitantly standing after for so remaining on my rear end, I pushed the lid open more, and I could visually see my breath coming out in white clouds. Yes, it would seem this area I'd landed in was in wintertime; just my luck I was in clothes meant for high temperatures and air conditioning. I just hope I wouldn't freeze my butt off before I found civilization.

I hopped down from the cockpit, stumbling slightly on the uneven surface of the ground, my legs feeling a bit like jelly. Glancing around, I assessed my surroundings, and sighed when I realized that this particular area looked mountainous, which would explain the winter-like conditions. Although snow fell, it hadn't really clumped on the ground in a lot of areas, which I supposed meant a good thing.

"Man, I wish I knew what the Elicoorians are like," I muttered aloud, turning back to the ship. I cracked open a panel in the hull, glad for the first time in a long time I had taken a few college courses in engineering, and keyed in a series of numbers into the replicator, ordering up a sword, just incase I met some unfriendly beings, and a bag to carry things in. Of course, the replicator couldn't create clothing, but that was only because the clothing industry back on Earth had had a field day in complaining how the machine took away from their businesses. Well, at least I could still get a bag and a sword, but I still wish I could at least have gotten a sweater or something to wear in this cold weather. Still, my communicator wasn't that bad, but I hoped I wouldn't lose it anywhere.

"Well, I guess I'm off on my new adventure," I smiled to myself, keeping up a brave front so I wouldn't collapse into a mental breakdown. Besides that and hypothermia, I didn't have much to fear about my stay on this planet; I'd eventually find some good people to take me in until a Federation ship came and rescued me. Hopefully...

I trudged along the mountain path, following the obviously often-tread roadways, already sick and tired of the snow, lack of warmth, and the weight of the sword at my side. Even though I was skilled at Battle Simulations, I'd never actually carried a sword in real life, not to mention that the Battle Simulations had been holograms; how would I fare against a real opponent if I didn't really know how to use a real sword?

Despairing of my battle abilities, I didn't really notice the clanking of armor until a hand shot out, grasping me around my waist and hauling me clear off my feet. I hung in the air a few seconds, and then I was plopped onto a creature that was quite possibly a similar species to a horse.

"Ah, looks like I caught a trespasser, men," a deep, rumbling voice hoarsely called above my head, and a wave of fear swept through me. Had they seen my pod land? I hoped to the Stars' that was not true, since I could face some serious repercussions from the Federation, even if it had been a life-threatening situation.

"Shelby, are you certain we should take him in? The Captain wouldn't be very pleased if he turns out to be an innocent 'Glyphian," another voice said, and I had to turn to look up at my captors, my jaw nearly falling to the ground at the sight of the burly man holding me as if I weighed nothing. Behind him on more of those horse-creatures were more men in the matching black armor, and they all looked quite young, even for soldiers.

The man holding me, Shelby, glanced down at me, his good-natured smile widening with sickening malevolent glee. "Judging by his clothes and hair…I'd say he must be from Aquaria, our hated enemy," he said, chuckling a little (for my benefit, I was sure).

Well, it looked like the Vendeeni had chosen a rotten time to attack Hydra IV, since it would seem that Elicoor II was in a state of civil war with itself. Mentally sighing, I judged my opponent, wondering if I could outrun these horse-like creatures if I (somehow) got loose from Shelby's harsh grip around my waist.

"But what if he's from Greeton? I heard they all look weird there," another black-armored young man said, pointing out something that was obviously common knowledge.

"Well, if he is, then he should know not to trespass in Airyglyph!" Shelby barked out, laughing heartily.

Okay, so this area I was in was called Airyglyph? Must be, since they seemed to be the guards, or military, of this place, and kept calling themselves "Glyphians." Considering I had as much knowledge as I would need for the day, I relaxed my body, glad for a change I was so skinny. I easily slid from Shelby's grasp and onto the ground, much to the shout of outrage coming from the big man, and I had a second to contemplate the pain in my shins before I took off at a sprint, hoping to reach some sort of shelter before they caught up with me.

"Get back here, you Aquarian scum!" Yelled Shelby, and I felt the vibration of hooves chasing after me, coming on me at an alarmingly fast rate.

"Ah, no," I gasped, wincing as my shins and side complained loudly. I'd probably damaged something in my legs, and the air up here was also considerably thinner than what I was used to for running in. All these factors combined couldn't make up for the fact that...Shelby easily caught me, sweeping me up and onto the saddle of the horse-creature by my waist, the wind knocked out as my stomach landed almost painfully on the pommel of the saddle.

"Well, that was stupid, Aquarian spy," Shelby growled, wrenching my head back with a gauntleted fist. I gazed into his eyes, trying not to show fear in mine, and I had the absurd notion that no matter what happened, I would survive this encounter, even though they'd probably try their best to kill me.

"I'm not...ah…Aquarian!" I managed to gasp out, wincing at the cruel jerk of his hand in my hair.

He chuckled audibly, his other hand reaching to grasp around my neck, digging his fingers into the pulse points on either side of my throat. "No matter what you claim, little blue-haired boy, you are still going to be thrown in Airyglyph dungeon. I heard the interrogator there has a fool-proof method to reveal any secrets you might have inside your pretty blue head," he threatened, releasing my throat once I tried to cough forcefully, gasping for air.

Wisely, I decided to remain silent, and hope for the best. My chance for escape would come soon, I was sure of it. Until then, I would resist whatever torture they had in mind for me, even if it meant being maimed. Perhaps, I thought optimistically, someone in Airyglyph would feel sorry for me and demand my release.

Well, until a Federation ship came to my rescue, I was on my own in a strange world, vastly different from that of my own. Right then, I could only pray for swift assistance and the bravado to stand whatever the future might bring me.

**-End Journal Entry 001-**

**-Author Note-** Okay, so, in the middle of writing out the first chapter, I had to go and turn on the game to look up a few things to make this a better fic. And, yes, I do the correct term for the "horse-like" creature Fayt mentioned: it's a Lum. This is written in Fayt's point of view, and as he hasn't had any foreknowledge of the planet, the terms will become more accurate as time passes, basically when Fayt learns the terms. Oh, and sorry to Albel lovers everywhere that he didn't appear in this chapter. I'm planning on this being a long fic, with fluff (of course), and a few future sex scenes (possibly closer than you all realize). Anyway...don't kill me Al-chan! I'll listen to your critiques and make the changes however you wish! (And when you think you have me defeated, I shall kick your sorry lil...oh, wait...the damn thing's still on. Oh shi-)


	2. Chapter 2

**_---Aramitama soshite Kushimitama---

* * *

_**

**-Author Note-** Well, I guess since Albel won't be reading my fic, I don't have to worry about steppin' on his toes. -sigh of relief- Thank god. Oh, and thanks to Ruine, White Phoenix Eternal, and Lucrecia LeVrai for being my first three reviewers. I love you guys! -teary-eyed-

**-Disclaimer-** In no way do I own the characters from Star Ocean: Till the End of Time. They are property of their respective creator, and I am only taking liberties with their characters. Besides, would you really sue a teenager for writing a fanfic? U

**-Journal Entry 002-**  
_SD 772, June ?_

Several days had passed since I was captured in those mountains and taken into the capital of the country. Things passed sluggishly down there in the Airyglyph dungeon, and I had lost track of the days I'd spent down there. Pain and hunger were my constant companions, and I had yet to meet the interrogator. Still, at the time, a sense of calm had washed over me, even though my arm and ribcage throbbed painfully.

Twice had I attempted to escape, and both times I had been recaptured, only to have my left arm broken as well as a few of my ribs. They refused me medical attention, at least until I confessed to being an Aquarian spy, which I couldn't rightfully say I was, since I was not.

I hung from the manacles strapped to the wall, my arms lifted painfully over my head, positioned in such a way that it felt like my collarbone was suffocating me. Of course, every time I resisted the pain in my ribcage long enough to stand fully, I was able to take in several deep breaths, so I wouldn't suffocate that soon.

However, as the hours passed slowly into days, I became weaker and weaker from the lack of food. My mind wandered randomly during those days, and I could not help but wonder if they had somehow forgotten I was down here. Then, in the depths of that thought, I would wonder how Sophie and my parents were doing. I hoped they weren't suffering the same fate as me... Heh; would you believe the irony? I was suffering my own fate...

The creaking of the dungeon door opening was what woke me, and I lazily opened my eyes to gaze at the two shadows that had entered. Bright light pierced my eyes, making me wince, and I just then realized that I had been kept in the dark for the past several days ever since my last escape attempt. Of course, I hadn't really known that because of the fever I had developed because of my broken bones; the only plausible reason I could deduce was the fact that there might be alien bacteria on this planet, even if I had been vaccinated for nearly every disease in existence back home.

"This is the supposed spy that worm, Shelby, caught?" A sinister voice echoed against the cold stone walls of my cell, a tingling shiver going down my spine at the cadence in his tone.

"Yes, Captain Nox," a wizened, old voice replied in the blinding darkness, the only source of light lifting up to just a few inches away from my face.

I squinted at the light, trying to turn my face away without much success when a cold, clawed hand shot out and grasped my chin, turning me back into the blinding light.

"Why is his arm bent so oddly? And he looks so pale and withdrawn; have they been even feeding him?" The sinister voice was closer to my face, and I guessed that the metal claw belonged to the voice.

In a small part at the back of my conscious, I marveled at the fact they hadn't searched my person, only deigning to take away the sword I had carried earlier. A good thing, too, because without my communicator, I wouldn't have been able to understand a word they were saying.

"Hmm, I believe he attempted escape twice, and his arm was broken in the first struggle, while his ribs were broken in the second struggle. They left him here without food to 'soften' him up; why, this old fighter could only guess," the old voice was saying in answer to the sinister one and my vision began blurring, the pain returning as well as sanity.

"Ah..." I grit out, attempting to wrench my face away from the claw, my arm and ribs throbbing painfully at the reminder of how I had received my injuries. "Let...let go!"

"So you can speak, maggot," the clawed-hand wrenched my face back to stare at the light, the malevolence in the voice sharpening. "At least we know you can understand our language. Yet, where you are from is still in question... We have never before seen hair quite like yours."

"Perhaps he might be from Greeton?"

"If he was, then he would have succeeded in escaping by now," came the reply, and a sharp tug from the metallic claw on my chin when I tried to relax my aching neck. "I doubt if this worm has enough intelligence to know exactly what kind of situation he is in at the moment."

That got my attention: never before had anyone said I lacked intelligence, not even the usual schoolyard bullies. I prided myself on my brainpower, since I was the son of a genomorphist, a scientist! My anger overflowed, built up with the facts that I was hungry, in pain, and far from my home planet.

"I'm not stupid, you ignorant moron!" I snapped, wrenching my face away from the claw.

"Heh. It looks as if he isn't too dazed to ignore your insults, Captain Nox."

"Be quiet, old man," the one called Captain Nox replied, anger evident in his chillingly sinister voice.

However, my eyes began to get used to the blinding light, and I could barely make out the shapes of two men, one who held the light and the other that had a glinting metallic claw for one arm.

"So, Captain Nox," the old voice was saying, my attention snapping back to the conversation at hand. "Since your methods of persuasion are much more effective than the Interrogator's, perhaps you wish for this blue-haired stranger placed in your capable hands?"

At the time, I thought it strange that they would be coming to my cell, purposely goading me into revealing the fact I spoke their language, and then ignore me like I wasn't even present. But when that old man said those words, I then remembered this was an underdeveloped planet, one that just might have slavery, such as the United States back in the 1700s.

About the only difference between the two situations was that I had a possible chance of escape as soon as my left arm was healed. Despite the many fighting sims I played back on Hyda IV with Sophie, and that thanks to the games I was accustomed to quite a bit of pain (the fighting sims were known for that in the higher levels. Since I was at the highest level, AAA, I guess you could say I would be the equivalent of a normal master swordsman.), I still needed to use my left arm for balance. I was naturally right-handed, but the style of fighting I learned used both hands to swing the sword.

"Hmm...I wish to see how he fares against the Interrogator first, old man," Captain Nox said, a malevolent chuckle echoing in the small, damp stone cell.

"Alright, Albel," the old man murmured, low enough that I strained a little to hear. So, this Captain Nox, the man who might just use me as a slave, was named Albel? Or maybe it was the language's equivalent in English. No matter, I'm still glad for the communicator, what with it's translating abilities. "The Interrogator will see to him as soon as he's done with the other Aquarian spy."

The two left my cell then, taking with them the light so black spots danced before my vision as my eyes attempted to adjust to the dim, practically non-existent light of the cell. What awaited me with the Interrogator, I wondered to myself, relaxing a little now that the sharp pain from my injuries were fading as the endorphins kicked in a little. Thank goodness for natural pain killers, I thought on another mental note.

My eyes drowsed all-too-soon, and I dozed for a few minutes, or at least what felt like mere minutes. However, I was shaken awake roughly, a hand clamping down on my injured arm, wrenching it from the manacle I had been forced to wear. I bit back a scream of pain, not willing to show them how much it hurt me, and was dragged boneless away from my cell.

Out of my cell, I winced at the bright torches in the brackets located on either side of the narrow corridor. The ones who were dragging me were heedless of my injuries, dragging me roughly down the corridor without letting me get over my disorientation. A few sharp tugs now and then made sure that my arm wouldn't set properly unless I was seen to very soon.

Well, on a better note, if I ever got off that god-forsaken planet, I could always attempt to get surgery to fix it, although there was probably a slim chance I would retain full use of the arm.

"Wake up, Aquarian scum!" One of the guards growled, jerking, thankfully, my good arm.

Blinking, I glanced up at him, my eyes mysteriously having gotten used to the light while I was off in my own mind. Had I fallen asleep with my eyes open? Sophie accused me of doing so a few times, so I wouldn't put it past myself.

"Ah, so this is the blue-haired little boy I heard about from Shelby," cooed a fat, giant of a man, stepping into my line of vision. He stood before me, his enormous pot-belly gut hairy and protruding dangerously close to my face.

I inched my face away a little while pretending to be studying the floor, but not before the fat man grabbed my chin in his meaty grip, pinching down on the bruises left there by the clawed hand of Albel Nox. I was forced to look up at him, and I realized then he wore the traditional executioner's mask, basically a black sack zipped down the middle to hide the identity of the man beneath. Great, now I would never be able to return and seek vengeance against this guy if he did something completely horrible.

"Such a beautiful face he has," the Interrogator cooed, fingering my chin thoughtfully.

Disgusted, I attempted to wrench my face away, but he was obviously prepared, because the guards suddenly released me. I fell, only to land on the end of his sharp, pointed boot, right in the injured part of my ribcage, too.

"Gyagh...ughhh…." I gasped, eyes wide as a few droplets of spittle and blood dribbled down my chin, stinging my chapped lips. The boot was tugged away, and I fell face-first to the cold, hard stone floor, my ribs and arm wracking my every thought with pain. Where were those endorphins when I needed them?

"Heh. Already attempting to stop your questioning, my beautiful new toy?" The Interrogator's boot came into my vision once more before disappearing, delivering another blow to my injured ribs.

Spots danced before my eyes, and I swore that I wished I had fainted then, but not even the blessed abyss of unconsciousness as granted me.

Once more, I was tugged up harshly, only to have my wrists shackled in two manacles hanging from two long chain strands suspended from the tall ceiling. They ended too short, though, which made me stand straight, the pain from my broken ribs, and the kicks delivered to said broken ribs, making the multi-colored spots dance before my eyes again.

"So, let us begin with the questioning, hmm?"

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes as the fat man disappeared behind my back, not even caring when the thin cotton vacation shirt I wore was ripped from my back. I did not even care when the first lash of the whip fell across my unprotected back. The only things I felt then was the immeasurable pain. At times, I swore I even wished to die, but then an image of Sophia, disappearing into the dancing flames, along with my parents, drifted into my vision. Those times, the pain sharpened and a fresh bout of lashes would fall across my back, sometimes curling around my sides to lick the front, cutting through my flesh like butter. It even split one nipple, but the entire time I did not utter one cohesive word.

Then, when I thought it would never end, I saw the claw-hand of Albel Nox reach out to grasp something behind me. My tired eyes traveled up the arm to the face, to the red eyes of the man that had ended my torture.

With the last ounce of strength I could muster, I spit a mouthful of blood and spit at his face, growling out, "Bas...tard..."

**-End Journal Entry 002-**

**-Author Note-** Err... -blushes and sweatdrops- Sorry about the Fayt torture at the end. I have no clue as to why I thought of that. Although it's graphic, it isn't as graphic as it could have been, since I've never experienced it. . Also, just in case you wanted to know, I'm not a masochist or anything...maybe a bit of a sadist, but I'm actually quite normal.

Anyway, thanks to my new fans for reviewing and pointing out my grammatical errors for the advanced copy of this chapter! I hope you all don't want to kill me for this chapter's ending. It'll get better, and fluffier, later on! I promise! I just like stories with a long transition from one emotion to love. -sweatdrop- I found that the best love stories have the two main characters suffer emotionally, and sometimes physically, until they succeed in confessing their love... . Sappy, I know, but hey, what other kind of thing am I supposed to write? Besides, I'm attempting to write a story as close as possible to the character's original personalities (although Albel might be a bit OOC), but also something that is closer to real life. Well, as close to real life a Scifi game can get.

So, yeah, I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of ASK. I'm actually developing the story as I go, so I can't spoil anything for you, since it'll be a surprise, even for me! My stories tend to do that: they develop on their own until they become living, breathing novel-like stories. See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**_---Aramitama soshite Kushimitama---

* * *

_**

**-Author Note-** Wow. I seriously cannot believe this. o0 I'm actually continuing a fic beyond the first and second chapter. This is actually a first for me, but I seem to like doing this one, a lot. -laughs- Either that, or it's the positive feedback I've been receiving. And over 300 hits on the fic! And now at least 3 alert lists? Man, I'm seriously loving writing this fic. Not to mention I'm actually putting out at least 2000 words per chapter, which I think is a nice average. Anyway, thank you to the ones who reviewed, and you're right: I'm just getting warmed up with this fic! I guess reading 50+ romance novels has finally paid off. -sweatdrop-

Oh yeah, and if you were waiting for the whole second chapter, it's up. -sweatdrop- I hope ya'll won't kill me for that one.

**-Disclaimer-** In no way do I own the characters from Star Ocean: Till the End of Time. They are property of their respective creator, and I am only taking liberties with their characters. Besides, would you really sue a teenager for writing a fanfic? -sweatdrop-

**-Journal Entry 003-**  
_SD 772, June 18_

When I awoke next, I discovered that it had only been five days since I was taken prisoner by Shelby, who turned out to be the assistant captain of the Black Brigade, the one in which Albel Nox was captain. I found all that out by the blabber-mouth Interrogator, who, by the way, didn't do a very good job of getting information out of me. I think he was just a sadist who didn't really care about really getting info from his victims. However, by the looks of things, my ribs had been wrapped after the Interrogator had finished with me, and my arm was now set properly and hung in a sling draped around my neck. Thankfully, they had left off the manacles, whoever they were.

I sat up gingerly after taking stock of my injuries, and was surprised to find that my back didn't hurt like it should. In fact, it felt as if Sophia had used one of her healing symbology spells to heal my back.

"Glad your awake, stranger."

Startled, I jerked up from the cold, hard floor and stared at the young, red-headed woman who sat across the cell from me. Her hair was in a bob, and she wore an outfit that reminded me of the miniskirt Sophia once wore when we had been in high school. The strange thing, though, were the tattoos covering a few strips of visible flesh. Who was she, I wondered to myself, blinking stupidly, just standing there like an idiot.

She smiled pleasantly, then held her hands in front of her, indicating the chains that bound them together tightly. "I couldn't do much for your arm, but I was at least able to heal your back," she said, answering my question of how my back didn't hurt.

Wait, if she had used symbology to treat me wounds, then this planet should be at least semi-monitored, if only for the fact they knew symbology. It had taken Earthlings quite a few centuries to learn it, and we didn't even grasp it to its fullest extent, which was why we had researchers who specialized in symbology.

Snapping back to reality, I nodded at her slowly, taking in a slow breath, wincing as the dull ache of pain sharpened. Well, my ribs were still broken, so she probably didn't know about that. Pausing, I looked down at myself and sighed. Where I once had worn my vacation shirt was now a few yards of beige and bloody cloth. Okay, so maybe she knew my ribs were broken, but I was still glad my back didn't hurt; that would've been enough to put me in a semi-coma until either or both were healed.

"Ah...thanks," I managed to say after a minute, bowing my head quickly, a polite gesture, before I sat down once more, with much effort on my part.

She smiled kindly, then turned her head to look out the bars of the cell, to the guards that were stationed at the end of the narrow hall that led to our cell. "The important prisoners are held here," she said, turning back to me. "I hear rumors that you were from Greeton."

Well, because of my stupid hair color, I guessed that's what most people on this planet would think (even though I didn't know what Greeton's looked like), so I just nodded and avoided her gaze. "Yeah, that's what others seem to think..." I managed to mutter.

Cocking her head to the side, her smile suddenly widened to a devilishly cold and sinister smirk. "That's great," she said, edging closer to me before whispering in my ear. "If you listen closely, I have plan of getting out of here, but only with your assistance."

Blinking rapidly at the thought of being able to escape, I nodded quickly, whispering back, "What do you need me to do?"

"First off, we'll need a distraction to bring the guards around here," she started, her eyes pointedly looking back at the guards down the hall. "Once they're taken care of, there's a vent just at the corner where we can escape into the aqueducts. After that, it should be a piece of cake."

"One problem, though," I pointed out to her.

Frowning, she backed away slightly, giving me a questioning look. "What do you mean, a problem? I've thought of nearly everything we might encounter," she said in a low voice so no one but me could hear.

"I can't use my left arm for any potential fighting," I told her, moving it slightly to catch her attention. "Besides that, what if that...Albel Nox fellow comes?"

"You met Albel the Wicked?" She asked, aghast, as if I had walked through a pit of venomous cobras with getting bitten once. "Nobody who meets Albel the Wicked survives for very long, stranger," she said with a visible shudder.

"He's really that dangerous?" Well, I'd guessed from the start he was a scary guy, and it looked as if I was correct. But why had he stopped the Interrogator? If he was so cruel, why had he looked like he was about to cry? Maybe I was just over-analyzing things again, but that look on his face...

She nodded gravely. "Yes...if Albel the Wicked is interested in you, then we'll have no choice but to kill him if he comes."

"Kill him!" I gasped, shocked by the very idea of killing another humanoid. I'd always been taught not to kill another living being, but I would kill a monster if my life depended on it. But a human...it was too much! "No! No one should have to die!"

"They'll die anyway, once the King discovers our escape," she said, as if we had already gotten away. "The King is known for his ruthlessness; one of the only two from before the current King's coronation to survive the reformation is Count Woltar, but that's only because he is an old swordsman and very tricky."

I sighed, closing my eyes, and scooted backwards to lean against the cell wall, mulling over her plan in my brain. If the guards came in, we'd have to mainly rely on kicks and such to take them down, but not if they wore that armor. Maybe if this strange young woman had some attack symbology in her repertoire, then the take-down of the guards would be a cinch.

But if Albel came... Even if he was one of the causes of my being here, I still couldn't bring myself to kill him. It may be how I was raised, or it might be something else, I'm not sure. All I knew then was that I would not kill him, nor let this red-headed woman kill him.

"If you can take care of the guards, I might have solved our Albel problem," I said, opening my eyes to look at her. "In most situations like these, it is best to take a hostage, correct?"

She blinked at me, as if I had suggested something so impossibly crazy. "Hold hostage Albel the Wicked? Why, that's so ludicrous-"

"But it'll work," I told her, shifting slightly to a more comfortable position so that the rough stone wall wasn't digging into my back so painfully. "Once we're a safe distance away, then we can leave him with virtually no way to follow us."

"Hmm...you may have a point there, stranger," she said, looking thoughtful for a change.

"By the way, I'm Fayt Leingod," I told her, tired of being called 'stranger' or 'blue-haired boy.' If anything, I would much rather be called a derogatory term, like 'maggot,' much rather than 'stranger' or 'blue-haired boy.'

"Nel Zelpher," she said, nodding at me. "Nice to meet you, Fayt."

"Same here, Nel," I smirked, leaning my head back against the wall to stare at the ceiling, my mind drifting.

I wondered what Sophia was doing... Five long days had passed since Hyda IV was attacked, and we were together and happy. Still, it seemed as if an eternity had passed...oh, I missed my family and my best friend so much, I had to hold back a sob and my tears. I hadn't cried so far, even through all the physical, emotional, and mental pain I'd experienced down in these dungeons. I shouldn't cry now, considering it had only been five days...and hope was still fresh, so no reason to cry...

"Alright, I've got my manacles off," Nel's voice whispered in my ear, jerking me from my reverie.

Opening my eyes, I looked at her questioningly, then nearly burst out laughing when I noticed the steaming pile of melted metal near where she had once sat. "That's good...now, for the distraction?"

"Already got that taken care of, Mister Distraction," she winked, standing to move toward the barred door with her hands behind her back, attempting to pretend they had been bound that way instead of in front. "Hey!" She called to the guards, motioning for me to lie down. "Hey, guards! This guy's really hurt in here! I think he's dying!"

Dying? Me? From such simple wounds? Well, in this day and age I wouldn't put it past the immune system of these humanoids, but I was inoculated for nearly every disease known to the Federation. Laughing mentally, I laid down and half-closed my eyes, letting me body go limp as if I really were about to die.

"Oh, not the Greeton! The Captain would kill us if the Greeton prisoner was dying," one of the guards was saying, the clinking of metal against metal ringing in my ears as the door was opened.

"Hah, gotcha!"

Mere moments later, the two guards were on the ground, unconscious, and Nel and I were sneaking down the corridor to the vent that would lead to the aqueducts. So far, our escape plan had worked, and we were very lucky there had only been two guards in the dungeon to guard us, and that the other prisoners were seemingly uninterested in the shouts, or dead. No matter, the plan was working, at least until-

"Where do you think you are going, fool?"

**-...transmission interrupted...-**

**-Author Note-** Eh, I guess Nel made an earlier appearance than I'd planned. But, as I said, this fic is pretty much writing itself and I don't really have control over how the storyline goes until it's written down. -laugh- So, yeah, don't worry, though. This is mainly an Albel/Fayt fic, so there'll be fluff...eventually. -whimper-

And I just noticed something. -sad whimper- I've been calling Sophia "Sophie," so I went back into the last two chapters and corrected my mistakes. -sweatdrop- Why didn't anybody tell me I was typing her name wrong?

So, yeah, the fact of the matter is that this chapter was a bit too long, so I'm gonna split it into two sections. I hope you don't mind the cliffhanger (if it can even be considered one). And so, I shall end this author note now, since I'm hyped up on Sunkist and yaoi and need an outlet other than writing. -smiles and waves bye-


End file.
